Doctor Love
by Doggerwolf
Summary: It's been a year after the trip to Japan, and Beast Boy doesn't know how to confess his love to Raven. Then he meets the doctor


It was an unusually quiet day in Jump City. No crime alerts rang through the T-shaped tower sitting on the large rock out in the ocean, the large windows reflecting the bright sunlight.

So it was supposed to be a relaxing day for the Teen Titans, right?

Wrong.

Beast Boy sat on his bed, running his hands through his spiked green hair. He knew he should be taking it easy today, but something mentally kept him from doing just that: thoughts of Raven.

Yes, he had feelings for her. Not as friends, though. Even when he was dating Terra, he knew that there was something between him and Raven that was much deeper than his relationship with his ex-girlfriend.

And it's not like he hadn't tried to express his feelings before. That's why he had let himself get chased by those girls in Japan; it was to see if it made Raven jealous. But all she did was hit him across the head. And it wasn't like a jealous hit. It was more like she was trying to knock some sense into him. And he had tried all the other things that have worked with other people. He tried poems, flowers, stuffed animals, and he even tried to ask her out. But all she did was turn him down.

That's when Cyborg walked in.

"Hey, BB, you've been cooped up in here for some time. Mind telling me what's going on?" He sat down next to him.

"It's nothing." Beast Boy muttered.

"Look, BB," Cyborg said, almost sounding serious. "I've been friends with you long enough to know when you're lying, so something's wrong."

Beast Boy looked up into his best friend's eyes. He could feel himself starting to cave in.

"Okay. Fine. It's Raven!" he said aloud.

Cyborg had somewhat of a tired look in his eyes. He sighed. "Okay, what insult did she use now?"

"She didn't insult me. I just love her, okay?!" Beast Boy almost yelled.

There was silence between them for some time.

Then Cyborg nodded. "Okay. Have you tried to show her how you feel?"

The green boy looked confused. "You're not shocked?"

"By what?"

"By the fact that I just said that I love her."

The big robot smirked. "Oh, come on, it's been so obvious. Haven't you seen yourself whenever you talk about her? You get some type of dreamy look in your eyes, like right now."

"What? No I don't."

"Just look." Cyborg said. He pulled his hand back into his arm and it came back out with a mirror in its place.

Beast Boy looked into the mirror and focused on his emerald eyes. Indeed, there was a hint of excitement that seemed to dance around in his pupils.

"Okay, you're right." Beast Boy gave himself up, but not reluctantly.

Cyborg smirked in triumph as he switched back to his regular hand. "Now, back to the subject. Have you tried to tell her how you feel?"

"Of course I have." Beast Boy stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You've tried everything? Poems? Flowers? Stuffed animals? Asking her out?"

"Yup."

"And none of those have worked?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Okay. Let me think." Cyborg was very silent then. Beast Boy could see the concentration on his face.

Then his face lit up. "Why don't you talk to Dr. Love?"

"Dr. Love?"

"Sure. I've heard that a bunch of guys _and_ girls have gone to him looking for advice, and they always find themselves hooked up with the love of their life. Here's his office:...

* * *

Beast Boy stood in front of the door that read:

 _Dr. Love: Matchmaker and Advice on Romance._

He took a deep breath and walked in.

Inside was a young woman sitting at a desk. She had to be about two years older than Beast Boy, maybe seventeen. She had blonde hair that she kept in a French braid that went a long way down her back. She was wearing a yellow button-down collar shirt and had a white skirt covered with black swirls. She seemed focused on answering emails and didn't notice Beast Boy walking in.

Beast Boy cleared his throat.

The young woman turned and smiled. "Hi. I'm Allison. You must be Beast Boy, member of the Teen Titans."

Beast Boy chuckled. "That's me."

Then a young man walked out of a door down the hall with the biggest smile on his face and puffing out his chest like he just had a big surge of bravery and stopped in front of Beast Boy.

"Little man, you're in for a treat. This guy is sheer genius."

He walked out the front door and disappeared.

Allison pressed a button.

"Hey, Sweetie?"

"Yes, babe?" said a voice from some type of intercom.

"Beast Boy is here for his appointment."

"Send him in."

Beast Boy walked down the hall, thoughts running through his brain.

 _Okay, this is already strange: his last name is "Love" and the receptionist is his girlfriend. How ironic can this get?_

He walked to the door at the end of the hall, opened it, and walked inside.

Now he was confused. Sitting in the chair was a man who appeared to be eighteen. He was wearing a suit and tie, like he was some sort of secretary. He seemed to be very muscular, and his light brown hair was spiked up in the front.

He grinned when he saw Beast Boy. "Well, look who's here! It's good ol' Beastie."

"Yup." Beast Boy sat down in the chair facing him.

"I am Dr. Ivan Marcus Nathaniel Love, or I.M.N. Love as people call me."

Beast Boy groaned inside. _I guess it will be very ironic._

 _(A/N: Look, you can hate me all you want for that stupid pun, but I just had to do it!)_

"Uh, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy snapped back to reality. "Huh?"

"I asked you who is the apple of your eye."

"Oh. It's...um..." he blushed, "it's Raven."

Doctor Love smirked. "Well. I always knew it would happen."

 _How many people knew this?!_ Beast Boy thought.

"So you haven't tried the gifts yet, have you?"

"Such as?"

"Oh, the usual: poems, flowers, stuffed animals, asking her out. You haven't done any of those yet, right?"

Beast Boy sighed. "Yes."

Doctor Love looked like he might've just face palmed himself right then and there. "You know, so many people come in here, and they don't do that stuff before they confess."

Beast Boy arched an eyebrow. "'Confess'?"

Doctor Love nodded. "See, here's the thing: you can't just do any of that before you _both_ are in love. You need to tell her how you feel, not show. Get it? First tell, and then show."

"Are you sure?" Beast Boy asked. "I don't think I'm able to do that. I mean, what if she just laughs? Or throws me out the window? Or slaps me? Or teleports me to another realm?"

Doctor Love chuckled. "Trust me, Beast Boy, this stuff never fails."

* * *

"Raven?" Beast Boy said, knocking on her door.

"Go away, I'm trying to meditate." said her voice.

"Please, Rae, this is important."

It was silent for a few moments before the door hissed open to reveal the empath standing there. She had let her hair grow longer over the past five months.

"What's so important that you want to tell me?"

He walked into her room and sat down on her bed.

"Raven, you know how I've been giving you all these gifts lately, right?" He cringed as he mentioned this.

Raven crossed her arms, an annoyed expression emanating from her face. "Yes, I've been noticing you have been sucking up to me lately."

 _Sucking up?_ he thought. _Is that what she thinks it is?_

"Raven, I haven't been sucking up to you. I've been trying to show you how I feel."

Raven's face changed from annoyed to surprised. She was almost blushing. "H-how do you feel?"

He stood up and looked right into her beautiful amethyst eyes. He was a little taken aback when he noticed that he had grown taller than her.

"Raven, don't throw me out the window as I say this, but...I love you. You're my world."

Raven, instead of throwing him out the window, grabbed him by the neck and kissed him on the mouth.

Beast Boy was shocked by how soft her lips were. But at this point he didn't care. He kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her back. His tongue pressed her upper lip, and she allowed him access. He let her tongue touch the tip of his canine. Beast Boy felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest, but not of fright. It was beating excitement.

They both landed on the bed, him on top of her, and continued their passion. They broke apart and Beast Boy traced his mouth along her jawline and down to her neck, where he began to lick and kiss her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath.

"Beast Boy?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too."

He grinned before he continued to kiss her. He would have to thank Doctor Love soon.


End file.
